Clash of the Two Empires
The Clash of the Two Empires was a sort of “beef” conflict between two powerful empires: the Empire of ErrorLandia, and the Empire of the Rising Sun. It was waged in both African and Asian theaters within the War of the Three Powers timeline. Pre-War Beginnings It is rather unclear as to how the Empire of ErrorLandia managed to get itself stuck in the middle of the War of the Three Powers, but they themselves stated that it was the result of unstable chrono-anomalies caused by the Soviets violating the space-time continuum, hurling a sizable chuck of their forces from the roleplay back in time and across the multiverse until they ended up here. They were teleported into Africa, where they started to gain traction by providing relief efforts to third-world countries such as Libya, Nigeria, Sudan, and Ethiopia, eventually establishing their capital in Chad. Both the Allies and Soviets were at war in Europe at the time, so they didn‘t have much time to see what was going on on the other side of the Mediterranean. Wanting to find allies, the “African Combine”, as they were currently known, sent trading ships to both the Allies and the Soviets, hoping that one of them would accept their offering, but the Empire of the Rising Sun coming to power and deploying their floating fortress in the Mediterranean ultimately had eliminated their chances with little effort. They had a lot of support as they had most of north Africa under their sphere of influence, allowing them to expand their military power. By using their ErrorLandian technologies granted by the time travelers, they built a sizeable navy (which was around the 4th largest in the world at this point) and planned to take the Mediterranean by force. Battles Battle for the Mediterranean While the Allies and Soviets were commencing a joint attack on the floating fortress in the North Sea, the African Combine planned to strike the one in the Mediterranean that gravely endangered their trade routes. Launching from the Libyan coast, they were poised to strike the floating fortress with their shiny new Harbinger Battleships and Blitz Attack Subs, but were not aware of how to actually destroy it. As the fleet approached the floating fortress, they were ambushed by a vanguard of Yari Mini-Subs and Naginata Cruisers, sinking three of the battleships and forcing them to wait for Legionnaire Cruisers and Destroyers to reinforce them should more be coming. Eventually, a real naval battle broke out with the Imperial Navy rallying to combat the African Combine, despite being stretched somewhat thin by the Allies and Soviets. They now attacked with Shogun Battleships, Chopper-VXs, and Seawings, each of which the Combine had never seen before. The Combine barely pulled through and broke into the floating fortress, swamping it with landing crafts and eventually capturing it for their own use. The Allies, who had heard of their success, agreed to open trade with them, hoping that their technological power would give them an edge for their efforts in Asia. The African Combine, soon revealed to be the Empire of ErrorLandia, had other plans, however... Liberation of the Tasman It was discovered that Australia and New Zealand had fallen into the Rising Sun’s grasp, but the Allies and Soviets refused to take action because of their next joint operation in Tokyo Harbor. However, the Empire of ErrorLandia was willing to come to their aid, now with all of Africa within their grasp and a much larger fighting force than before. The floating fortress they had stolen some months prior came in handy, and helped them fight off the Shogun Battleships without many issues. Most of their navy was stationed at this fortress, so it was an all-or-nothing invasion. New Zealand was struck first with a large naval invasion that caught the Imperial forces off guard. They were quickly and brutally blitzkreiged off of the island. Now Australia was their target, and they planned to land in Sydney and come in contact with what was left of the Australian army to arrange for the government in exile coming back into power. Their confidence in their victory came from the fact that their Tsunami Tanks were not as well armored as their Fury Tanks and the King Onis being unable to attack aircraft, allowing Fury Tanks and supported Marauder Tanks to eventually overwhelm them. The Tesla Swords that ErrorLandian Warriors carried, however, were inferior to the Beam Katanas used by Imperial Warriors, so their infantry were already at a disadvantage despite opting out for their guns. New Zealand’s mountainous terrain gave the Rising Sun an advantage for defending, but they could not get too far away from the mountains without being assaulted. In Australia, the Empire of ErrorLandia fared much better as they saw the hot, sandy deserts exciting (and would be bored elsewhere), unlike the mainly-temperate islands owned by the Empire of the Rising Sun. Most of the soldiers were used to this climate, but the dangerous Australian deserts and wildlife were not inviting in the slightest, making it a highly-mobilized conflict. They used this to their advantage and focused on taking over the loosely-held outback from the Empire of the Rising Sun, despite not outspeeding them, so they were able to retreat and regroup quite a few times. While the Imperial Army was formidable, they were demoralized by the defeat, so they eventually surrendered as around half of Australia was already liberated. They hosted a small victory parade in Sydney before returning home, so as to hopefully encourage them to establish good relationships with the new Empire of ErrorLandia that would later become an economic superpower in the final stages of the war. Aftermath The Empire of ErrorLandia stuck around, but didn’t have much of an impact on the world after the War of the Three Powers, save from the fact that they helped fund the Soviet Underground to stop Rupert Thornley, who they believed to be a “threat to the Earth’s wellbeing”. Category:Tournaments Category:Faction Battles